Daddy Lessons
by Vienna Lane
Summary: Masumi could feel the loneliness in his heart, the sadness and confusion rattling in his soul. But beneath all that was determination and desperation. He was desperate to be recognized, admired by all. He was determined to achieve his dream, no matter what. Masumi, in a way, could relate to that. She had her own dreams to achieve, so maybe they could help each other out with that.
1. Chapter 1

_He held me in his arms_

 _And he taught me to be strong_  
 _He told me when he's gone_  
 _Here's what you do_  
 _When trouble comes to town_  
 _And men like me come around_  
 _Oh, my daddy said shoot_  
 _Oh, my daddy said shoot_

-Daddy Lessons; **by Beyoncé**

* * *

Deep breaths. In and out. Don't rush it; keep it even and steady. Meditation is all about keeping one's self calm and focused. To come to some understanding on the workings of the mind and body, maybe even the area surrounding them. Don't get distracted, don't allow one's self to get sidetracked from intrusive thoughts or outside forces. Unless those outside forces were threats, then breaking from meditation would be necessary.

Grimacing, Masumi shook her head a little, a few strands of hair falling in her face. Taking in a deep breath, the young girl let it out. She needed to refocus. She couldn't let her mind wander, she _couldn't_. That was one of Masumi's problems during meditation — she couldn't keep herself focused for very long. That was why, whenever she went out on nice days, she'd mentally rehearse what she needed to do during her sessions. That ensured the likelihood of her being able to sit through her meditations for the given amount of time.

When Masumi finally found herself starting to refocus, she started to sense something a bit off. It wasn't the usual calm that filled the park she was at. It was an energy, an intrusive, thick energy. Almost like chakra. Sure, the occasional shinobi may decide to take visit the park, mostly to relax, and Masumi would be able to pick up their distinct charka. Theirs would be controlled, a lot of the time maybe even hidden, but there was a certain air shinobi held that allowed the young girl to detect them. But the disturbance Masumi felt. . . .it was unlike any chakra she'd felt, but it held a bit of familiarity. The sensation itself allowed her to feel raw, untamed energy; overwhelming and unnerving. That was when the familiarity started to make sense. A name popping into her head and quickly exiting her mouth.

"Naruto," she murmured, opening her eyes.

Naruto Uzumaki. The Leaf Village's infamous orphan. The young boy who claimed on more than one occasion he'd be the village's next Hokage, that it was his destiny to fulfill. Masumi had no doubt that Naruto could achieve great things, but Hokage seemed to be a bit of a stretch. It was just. . . .the young blonde was so reckless, so headstrong and stubborn. He acted before he considered the consequences. No amount of reasoning could get through that thick skull of his. Masumi had a bit of experience in that, as did a majority of the village's ninja. Naruto's recklessness caused a lot of problems, which meant that shinobi would have to either clean it up, or hunt the blonde down themselves and make _him_ clean it up. The latter wasn't always easy, considering Naruto always put up a fight.

Slowly standing up, Masumi tried focusing her senses to locate where Naruto might be. It was a skill she learned, to hone her senses, even focusing on someone's chakra, in order to locate them. The skill became very useful for Masumi when the young girl started to go blind. At a very young age, Masumi's eyesight began to fail her. Not long after her ninth birthday, her sight had disappeared altogether. But just because her ability to see was diminishing, didn't mean she couldn't find advantages. She worked on heightening her other senses, allowing herself to _really_ pay attention to what was going on around her. Chakra, for Masumi, was something she could easily pick up on the more she practiced; and once she got more familiar with it, the more she started to rely on it. Naruto's was relatively easy to pick up on, considering his was so unruly.

Closing her eyes for a moment, Masumi focused solely on Naruto's chakra. If he was passing through the park, then chances were he was either trying to hide from some prank he'd pulled, or he was looking for something to do. It was hit or miss with him. He was either running from something, or looking for something.

 _There!_ Masumi's eyes opened. Naruto's chakra led her to a park bench. That was a usual place for shinobi and other citizens to go if they wanted to cool down. Shuffling away from her usual meditating spot, Masumi followed the chakra trail to where Naruto was currently located. Maybe she'd be able to keep Naruto company, if he wasn't doing anything stupid. The _last_ thing she'd want is for people to think she was a troublemaker, too. Masumi had done a pretty good job at keeping a relatively low profile in the village, something she prided herself in. But there were some unfortunate circumstances that she faced from time to time. One of them being citizens of the village — both seasoned shinobi and civilians — voicing their concerns about whether or not Masumi would ever be a kunoichi. Because of her blindness, it meant any hopes of her becoming a kunoichi were put on hold. It didn't matter if she could hone her senses to find targets, or if she had a basic understanding on how chakra worked. Masumi's father wasn't at all ready for her to become a kunoichi, even if she believed she was.

As Masumi continued following Naruto's chakra trail, she felt her chest become heavier, her face contorting into a scowl. Her blindness seemed to be the _one_ thing people defined her as being. It seemed none of her other notable attributes caught their attention. Masumi acknowledged that her lack of eyesight does make up a good part of who she is, but it isn't the only thing about her. There were so many other things about her that people generally overlooked. They were so focused on such little, unimportant details, that it seemed as though nothing else about her mattered. Masumi just wanted to be recognized as an equal, not the helpless little blind girl. She didn't want to be pitied, or seen as pathetic, or even have people _sympathize_ with her. Masumi just wanted people to _see_ her, to look beyond her blindness and notice that she could have potential to be something bigger. Something greater. Becoming a kunoichi would be a way for her to achieve that dream. If she received the proper training, then she'd be able to obtain the respect and acknowledgement she greatly desired.

 **-D.L.-**

Masumi Tanaka had been born in Kumogakure, to a young single mother named Uma. The identity of the father had never been released, though there were those who speculated it was a Leaf-nin. Nearly everyone in the village Masumi grew up in whispered about how Uma spent time with an ANBU Leaf shinobi around the time of the young girl's conception. Due to the ANBU always wearing a mask, his true identity was nearly impossible to make out. Once the shinobi was gone, that was when Uma found out she was pregnant. After Masumi's birth, the young mother swore she'd never speak of her baby's father. Not only to keep him safe from potential enemies, but out of anger for leaving her alone with his child. The people in their village often wondered why Uma was so upset over his abandonment; they believed she would have known better than to get attached to a shinobi, let alone an ANBU. Maybe it was because of her ignorance, considering her village didn't have any ninja so she wasn't accustomed to how they worked. Or maybe it was because the ANBU was the first man to ever show her attention. Either way, it left Uma feeling bitter in the end.

So for the next four and a half years, Uma and Masumi lived in their little village, peacefully and normally. They had their routines, and the young mother tried to make everything as enjoyable as possible for her young daughter. But when Uma started to notice Masumi's vision problems, it worried her. She had planned on, in a few years, sending her daughter to the Kumogakure Ninja Academy, believing her daughter had potential to be a great kunoichi one day. But Masumi's worsening eyesight was proving it wouldn't be possible. Both broke Uma's heart. As a result, she decided to not enroll her daughter in the Academy, instead, she'd raise her daughter to the best of her abilities. Sadly, though, Uma's promise wouldn't last long. Not long after discovering Masumi's problem, the young mother died from illness. It was about as sudden as her death, leaving the Tanaka family heartbroken and stunned. Uma was very healthy, always exercising and making sure she never ate or drank anything that would be bad for her health. She always made sure Masumi ate healthy, too. So news of her illness and death didn't settle well with anyone in her family. Especially Masumi, who was not only too young to understand, but was now parentless. At least in Kumogakure. In Konohagakure, she still had a father. One who didn't know of her existence.

As a result, Masumi's grandfather, Hisashi, decided his granddaughter would be sent to live in Konohagakure. The Land of Fire was wealthy, the perfect place for the toddler to grow up. As hard as it was for the Tanaka family, they knew it was in Masumi's best interest. The only problem? They didn't know who the father was. Only that he was an ANBU. Would that be enough information for the Hokage? Would Masumi even be _allowed_ entry into the nation? Those were things that were discussed frequently, things that worried the Tanaka family immensely. The last thing they'd ever want would be for Masumi to be denied entry. Ideas had been thrown around — what about smuggling her, illegally, into the country? Send one of the Kumo shinobi to bring her to a Konoha orphanage. They wouldn't know she's Kumo-born. Ask the Raikage to ask the Hokage permission to bring the toddler into the village. It couldn't be that hard, right? Eventually, Masumi's uncle, Raiden, chose to take her to the Raikage and request safe passage to Konohagakure. The Tanaka family didn't have much money, but the request was desperate, and Raiden was willing to do whatever it took to pay off whatever remained. The request was accepted, and a Kumo shinobi went along with Masumi and Raiden on their journey.

It took weeks for the mission to be completed. With little to no problems from bandits or rogues, Masumi was successfully delivered to the Land of Fire. With the help of some Konoha shinobi, and his own Kumo escort, Raiden was able to find the Hokage's building to request a moment of his time.

Hiruzen was, thankfully, willing to listen to the young man's story of his niece. He took into consideration the possibility of Masumi having a Konoha father, though while he studied the young girl, he could see some resemblance to one of his shinobi. The coloration of her hair, the shape of her eyes, and the general expression on her face — it made Raiden's story believable. Though Hiruzen wanted some tests performed just to be safe. Blood tests were performed on Masumi and her possible father, and it took a number of weeks for the results to come back. When it did, it showed a match. Hiruzen's suspicions had been confirmed. Paperwork had been filled out and the Hokage thanked Raiden for his contribution before being sent back to Kumogakure. All that was left to do was unite father and daughter.

* * *

 **(A/N):**

 **Hopefully this chapter was at least a little interesting. Let me know what you guys think. Constructive criticism is always welcome. If you think the chapter's fine the way it is, then let me know what you thought of it in general.**

 **Nothing in the NARUTO universe belongs to me. All I own are my OCs and the subplots I put in.**

 **The story's set in the very first NARUTO series, when he was around 12. If I end up getting anything wrong, character-wise or whatever, don't hesitate to let me know. I'd hate to find out later I got it all wrong.**

 **Thanks a bunch.**

 **Vienna Lane**


	2. Chapter 2

_"I have people that are dear to me...I like them a lot. I love them. People dear to me, my family. They taught me all sorts of things when I really didn't know anything. They accepted everything about me before even I did. They let me be who I am. I want to be with those that I love, that I want to protect."_

-Eureka; **from Eureka 7**

* * *

Kakashi was known as many things in the shinobi world, but a father wasn't one of them. When he'd received word he had a daughter that came all the way from Kumogakure, he thought it was some kind of joke; a really, really sick joke. It had to be one, right? Kakashi knew for certain that he'd never have children in his lifetime. His position as a shinobi, as an ANBU, meant that any relationships he had, familial or otherwise, would mean imminent danger for himself and them. Kakashi already lost two of his closest friends _and_ his old teacher, the last thing he needed was a child. What would happen if an enemy found out he had a daughter? She'd be used against him. His judgment would be clouded, and the possibility of failing the mission would be higher. Kakashi understood that the mission wasn't _always_ everything, but he knew when the draw the line between personal and professional matters. But when Hiruzen demanded Kakashi give a blood test, he should have been more suspicious. It had been weeks since his last mission, any injuries he sustained were pretty much healed. At least the minor ones were. He did manage to get a pretty bad concussion, but he didn't think a blood test would suffice as a follow up for its improvement.

Then came the news of his Kumo daughter. The mere thought that he'd managed to have a child with someone made his blood run cold. Could he recall the girl's mother? What she looked like or even her _name_? Probably not. Kakashi, as he got older, was known for having a string of one night stands or the occasional fling. He never went further than that. Relationships were dangerous, that was how Kakashi saw it. If he chose to pursue a romantic relationship, it would definitely cloud his judgment. He'd worry and fret over the safety of his partner. More often than not, romantic relationships would either end in hurt feelings or heartbreak. Break ups or death; those were the only options. Kakashi was a successful shinobi, he didn't have time for girlfriends, to worry about whether or not an enemy would use her against him. That was why he chose companionship for one night only. He wouldn't get too attached to anyone, but he'd still get _some_ thing out of it. Maybe this daughter of his was the universe's way of getting back at him for all the flings he'd had. He'd always end up throwing that thought out of his mind. He couldn't think like that, it wasn't right. Maybe if he saw this girl for himself, he'd be able to determine how he really felt on the matter.

The girl and her uncle were both in the Hokage's office, discussing possibilities on how to handle the situation. What if the father didn't want her? Konohagakure was her last hope of having a better life. Sure, she had family back in Kumogakure, but they didn't have the money or resources to take care of her. The girl's mother managed nicely on her own, but just barely. When Kakashi had entered, his gaze immediately went to a tall dark haired man with exhausted green eyes. His gaze met the Copy ninja's for just a moment before looking down to the girl beside him. That was when Kakashi's only visible eye went down to see her. She was small, even for someone her age. She had the same color hair as him, with pale skin and blank eyes. The girl was frowning deeply, both her arms gripping her uncle's legs tightly as Kakashi regarded her.

"Her name is Masumi Tanaka," Hiruzen had said. "This is her uncle, Raiden. He brought her here all the way from Kumogakure."

"What do you expect me to do with her?" Kakashi had responded.

"She's your daughter, Kakashi. Masumi's mother died recently and her family cannot financially take care of her. It'd be in her best interest if you'd take her in."

That simple statement alone struck a chord in Kakashi. The girl. . . . _Masumi_ lost her mother. A parent. Kakashi understood what it felt like to lose family members. His mother died when he was very young, his father committed suicide after a failed mission. He understood very well what it felt like to not have parents. So as he looked at Masumi, he tried to recall what it felt like at her age. The confusion and uncertainty. The loneliness and feeling of isolation.

"I'd have to get a bigger apartment," Kakashi muttered. "Mine might not be big enough for her."

"That can be arranged," Hiruzen said, a hint of a smile coming across his face.

The Copy ninja's gaze went to Raiden. "How old is she?" he asked.

"She just turned five," Raiden answered.

"Is there anything else I should know about her?"

"Her eyesight is failing."

Kakashi simply nodded. That could explain the blank look in Masumi's eyes. Deciding to look at her up close, Kakashi walked over and knelt down, studying her better. Her hair seemed to be a lighter shade of silver than his. Her eyes were the same shape as his, but Kakashi could only assume that she had the same eye color as her mother at one point. Masumi seemed to have the same shape face as him, though there were a few distinct features that she inherited from her mother. In all honesty, Kakashi could deduce that she'd be a beautiful young woman in her adult years.

"My name is Kakashi," he said softly, eyeing her carefully, "I'm your father."

"Mama never talked about me having a father," she responded; her voice so quiet Kakashi had to really strain to hear her. "She got mad whenever someone talked about him."

Kakashi placed a gentle hand on Masumi's shoulder. "Well, I'm here for you now," he said. "Would you like to come live with me?"

That was the big question, wasn't it?

 **-D.L.-**

Masumi thought Konoha was a very nice nation. The people seemed nice enough — as long as you fit their expectations — and the overall atmosphere seemed welcoming — as long as you weren't different or abnormal in any way. Masumi, in a way, was different, so people treated her differently. Her blindness was seen as a severe handicap, which meant that she shouldn't be going anywhere by herself. A lot of the citizens — shinobi and civilian alike — believed Masumi should always have an escort of some kind, that way they could make sure she wasn't severely injured in any way. For the young girl, she found that to be extremely insulting, insinuating that she was incapable of taking care of herself. But that didn't diminish the fact that she really did enjoy living in Konoha. She got to live there with her father, which was something she didn't think would _ever_ happen. It was almost weird, knowing that. Masumi was living in Konohagakure with her _father_.

It didn't go unnoticed, not even to Masumi, that Kakashi Hatake was not prepared for fatherhood. He wasn't entirely sure what to do, and even though he had some help from the Hokage, it didn't lessen the fact that he was responsible for a _child_. Kakashi agreed to take Masumi in because he related to her loss of her mother, and he felt that maybe he could get through fatherhood without much trouble. Sadly, it wasn't as easy as the Copy ninja thought. Masumi wasn't the easiest child when she first started living with her father. She had tantrums and made life difficult for Kakashi, which in turn made him wonder if he'd made the right decision in taking her in. That, in turn, would make him feel bad for thinking that way. Masumi's family couldn't take her back, since the Hokage had already signed the paperwork to make her a legal Konoha citizen. Because of that, Kakashi decided he'd do what he needed to do to make sure Masumi had a comfortable life. In time, the two learned to get along and coexisted nicely. Masumi's tantrums stopped and Kakashi started learning what it meant to be a father. There were parts of him that were a bit insecure, wondering if he'd end up like his father, leaving his daughter alone in the world. Kakashi couldn't stand the thought of that happening.

As the years went on, Masumi learned to acknowledge and admire all the things Kakashi did for her. He was trying his best, something she came to be aware of, and it made her feel bad for being so difficult in the beginning. Kakashi didn't ask to be a father, and while him taking Masumi in was generous, it must have been nerve wracking. Almost uncomfortable. But, by the time she reached around eleven years old, the young girl learned that her father was doing his best to raise her properly. He accepted Masumi's quirks, both good and bad. Kakashi did his best to expand his daughter's understanding on things, but set up _very_ specific boundaries on what she could do. Masumi made sure to thank her father every day, hoping to show her gratitude in some way. Kakashi, on the other hand, found her constant thanks to be a bit unnerving, unsure on how to react to it. Either way, they made their new living arrangements work. The Hokage provided Kakashi a new apartment to accommodate Masumi's arrival, and any assistance that the new father might need was provided without a second thought. In the end, things started look up.

But that still didn't excuse people looking down on Masumi for her blindness. At only eleven years old, closing in on her twelfth birthday, the young girl would've hoped the citizens of Konoha would finally overlook her blindness and see her as an equal member of the community. Sure, she had limitations, but Masumi found herself to be just as useful as the next person in other aspects. Her chakra ability was very useful, though some would think otherwise. There were plenty of sensory shinobi whose skills were more fine tuned than Masumi's. Her eagerness to learn new things should be seen as useful, but again, not very many people saw that as anything practical. As a kid, it was nice to want to know and experience new things, but in Masumi's case, it seemed to be viewed a little different. It seemed as though anything the young girl considered handy, the people of village would downgrade it. That made her feel as though anything she'd ever experience wouldn't be as. . . . _valued_ compared to someone who was more physically equipped than her. That was when Naruto started to fit into Masumi's life.

A number of months ago, Masumi accidentally ran into Naruto on her way to the park. She'd hoped to get some meditation in while Kakashi was on a mission, but found herself on the ground an instant later. As it would turn out, Naruto had pulled some elaborate prank on the Hokage Rock and was being pursued by some shinobi. It was in that moment the young blonde skidded to a stop to go back and help Masumi. When he first noticed her eyes, the first thing out of Naruto's mouth was how weird they looked.

"What's wrong with your eyes?" he exclaimed; his brows furrowing in confusion. "They don't look right. Are you sick or something?"

With a huff, Masumi shoved her way passed Naruto, her body tense. "For your information, I'm _blind_ ," she snapped, "and if you say anything about my eyes again. . . ."

What she planned on saying next was interrupted by an ambush of shinobi tackling Naruto, the young boy kicking and shouting. Needless to say, Masumi had been surprised to be hearing such an ordeal. She wasn't entirely sure what to expect, though she did nothing to intervene. Obviously, whatever Naruto did to get tackled by a group of shinobi, it must have been bad. It'd be weeks later when Masumi would run into Naruto again. Thankfully, though, it wasn't because he did some kind of prank. He was just bored and looking for something to do. When he noticed Masumi meditating under an old oak tree, he remembered her from the first time and immediately ran over to her. He'd hoped the young girl would at least try and hang out with him, do _some_ thing with him, considering all the other villagers seemed to hate him. Masumi's initial frustration turned into mild irritation as she chose to allow Naruto to stick around, seeing as he wouldn't leave her alone. Eventually, they became acquaintances, and then friends. Naruto Uzumaki had been Masumi's first and only friend in the Leaf Village. They both, over time, told each other their dreams and aspirations and how they were desperate to achieve them.

Upon realizing just how determined Naruto was for his, Masumi decided maybe she could use Naruto to gain something for herself. Being a kunoichi had always been a dream of hers, but her motivation wasn't as intense as her friend's. If she at least allowed herself to experience the fierceness of Naruto's dream, it could light up the raw determination Masumi knew she had for hers.

* * *

 **(A/N):**

 **What'd you think? Was it too long? Was it good? Was it bad? Was it meh? I'm hoping to make this story at least a little interesting for you guys, so don't hesitate to let me know what you think. Constructive criticism is always welcome, guys. I won't be able to know what to improve if you don't tell me.**

 **Anywho, nothing in the NARUTO universe belongs to me. All I own are my OCs and the subplots I put in. If you've got ideas for OCs or subplots, PM me or leave a review.**

 **On that note, thanks a bunch!**

 **Vienna Lane**


	3. Chapter 3

_"Before the prison, I didn't know if there were any good people left. I didn't know if anybody was left. You took me in 'cause you took people in. It was you, man. What I said yesterday, I ain't revising it, even in light of current events. Nightmares end, and they shouldn't end who you are, and that is just a dead man's opinion."_

-Bob Stookey; **from The Walking Dead** (2014)

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki was definitely an odd one. He was orphaned at birth on the day of the Kyūbi's attack, though everyone blames him for it. The village _loathes_ him because of it. In all honesty, it didn't make much sense. No one knew _why_ they felt Naruto was responsible, only that he was behind it somehow. A lot of the villagers were convinced the blonde was the Kyūbi disguised as a human boy. So maybe _that_ was why they all hated him. Plenty of other people just hated him because everyone else did. Regardless of reason, Naruto was left in social isolation because of the village's inability to accept him. Due to that outcome, he resorted to lashing out in any means necessary. Vandalism, random outbursts _(be it physical or verbal)_ , maybe even locking himself in his apartment whenever he was in a foul enough mood. Those were all the things people seemed to focus on. The negative aspects of Naruto's personality. What they failed to see were all the kindness and goodness that worked its way throughout him. Masumi saw that the more time she spent with him. She acknowledged that Naruto was loud and rambunctious, that he had a knack for getting into _way_ too much trouble, but he worked his hardest to make a name for himself.* He had very childish sense of humor, but there were parts of it Masumi found hilarious. Naruto cared deeply for the few people in his life, which seemed to only be a man named Iruka Umino, Sandaime Hokage, and Masumi herself.

As time went on, and Masumi got to know Naruto more, she came to understand that this man, Iruka Umino, and Sandaime Hokage were an unofficial family in the blonde's mind. Iruka, being a teacher at the Academy, held a kind yet firm relationship with the blonde. From what Masumi had been told, Naruto had been a student at the Academy for a number of years but just couldn't pass the final exam. To him, that was an embarrassment.

"What kind of Hokage will _I_ be if I can't even pass the final exam?" he'd mutter bitterly.

Masumi knew that Naruto had a tremendous chakra reserve, that he could unleash potentially lethal amounts of it. He just didn't know how to control his abilities yet, whatever those might be. Or, maybe he just didn't know how to _access_ his abilities yet. Masumi couldn't say for sure. All she could do would be to believe Naruto _could_ achieve something greater.

For Masumi, however, she had told Naruto her dream on countless occasions, how she dreamed of becoming one of Konoha's most successful kunoichi. She wanted to be able to fight bravely like her father, to defend her home and her family. She knew Kakashi risked his life with every mission he went on, but the young girl knew that he made a difference as a result. He kept enemies out of Konoha's borders. He made sure that important people were kept safe and information wouldn't be put into the wrong hands. Kakashi's reputation was excellent, and Masumi wanted that. Not only that, but her grandfather, the infamous Sakumo Hatake, had been a renown shinobi from Konoha. The only setback for Sakumo was his dishonored status after a supposedly failed mission. Kakashi had told the story to his daughter, explaining how her grandfather risked a mission to save his comrades. While he saved the lives of his teammates, important information was lost and it put the Land of Fire in a bad position. Sakumo was dishonored and eventually committed suicide. Masumi had heard the story a thousand times. She knew Kakashi didn't like talking about it, and she knew that, as an adult, her father came to understand the importance of a comrade's life versus a successful mission. But he wanted her to know that no matter what, the importance of a loved one's life could be more important than some mission.

That had motivated the young girl even more to become a kunoichi. Masumi wanted to work with others, to gain that special bond that only teammates could have. She wanted to understand what it felt like, what a special ninja unit would consist of. Kakashi never delved too deeply into his experiences, though he did briefly explain he made it difficult in the beginning. Masumi could only assume it was more painful to talk about than mentioning his father. She wouldn't talk about it if she could help it. Whatever had happened left a deep wound in Kakashi.

But for Naruto, when Masumi would explain her dream to him, he'd support her for her enthusiasm and determination, but had questions that left her feeling defeated. For one, how was she supposed to learn jutsus if she couldn't learn hand signs? Should the Academy actually let her in, her blindness would put her behind significantly. She'd be unable to learn proper, basic hand signs because she couldn't see the instructor. She wouldn't be able to take notes because of her blindness – she'd be unable to learn _anything_. For Masumi, that angered her. She had given Naruto support on his dream for becoming Hokage, even if she thought it seemed a bit extreme. She could only assume he would say something like that because he was desperate for attention. All Masumi wanted was for Naruto to give her at least a _little_ more support than what he was giving. But, in the end, she honestly didn't find his reaction all that surprising. Not very many people believed she had what it took to become a ninja. Kakashi absolutely forbid her from joining the Academy, believing she had too many setbacks to become a kunoichi. A lot of the other villagers, both civilians and ninja alike, didn't think she'd be able to make it, either. Masumi wanted to say her main motivation for becoming a kunoichi was out of spite, to show everyone who doubted her or didn't believe in her that she could _be_ someone. But that would be lying, wouldn't it? Partial lying, anyway.

A small part of Masumi wanted to become a ninja out of spite. She wanted to show the whole village she had what it took to become something great. Her father and grandfather were renown shinobi. She couldn't let that legacy die with her. So what if she couldn't see? There were probably _plenty_ of skilled ninja who had _some_ kind of handicap. Right? But a bigger part of the young girl wanted to be a ninja because she thought the idea of helping and saving others was amazing. She'd seen Kakashi off to go fight off bad guys and save people, and that was the kind of life Masumi wanted. Maybe not as extreme as her father's, however. She didn't want to be feared across the nations. In all honesty, Masumi didn't think she had half the power her father did. He was in a league of his own. But, other than that, that was the kind of life she wanted. Traveling, helping people, stopping the bad guys – things she believed all ninja did.

Masumi was going to make a name for herself. She was going to be the best kunoichi out there, no matter what.

 **-D.L.-**

By the time the young girl finally made it to her friend, she was a tad exhausted. She had to carefully maneuver herself around people and objects. It wasn't easy, but she managed to do it. It also didn't help that whenever Masumi was close to reaching Naruto, he'd move somewhere else. The poor kid just couldn't sit still. So it came as a relief when the eleven year old finally caught up with him before he bolted off somewhere else.

"Naruto!" Masumi exclaimed, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Masumi?" There was an initial confusion in Naruto's voice before he brightened. The two didn't always have time to spend together. With Naruto at the Academy and Masumi hanging around the village, their schedules always seemed to be the opposite of each other's. Neither were complaining, however, seeing as they didn't base their friendship around how much time they spent in each other's company. They could go days or even weeks without seeing the other, and it would be fine. Whatever time they _could_ fit in for each other would always be even more exciting once the opening arose. "How've you been?!" he nearly shouted. "I haven't seen you in _forever_."

With a small smile, Masumi removed her hand from Naruto's shoulder and linked their arms together. It was a little thing they'd do from time to time. It was originally Naruto's idea to do that, since he was worried Masumi would run into things without his guidance. She found his worry irritating but endearing. Which, in a way, could go against her dislike of needing a guide to begin with. Many of the villagers believed she needed someone with her at all times, and she tried to do whatever was possible to show that wasn't necessary. But with Naruto, it was harder for Masumi to say no to him. He had been so adamant that she accept his help that she couldn't help _but_ agree to it. Maybe it was just her way of humoring him. Either way, once her arm was securely linked in his, Naruto tried to stand as straight as possible as they walked. In those little moments, whenever the two walked with their arms connected, Masumi came to learn that her friend was exceptionally gentle. While in most situations he came off as clumsy and a bit rough, when it came to her, Naruto made himself as considerate and soft as possible.

"How's training been?" Masumi asked, a hint of a smile on her face. She could only _imagine_ the serious look Naruto took on while they walked. "How's Iruka-sensei treating you?"

With a snort, Naruto's shoulders slumped. "It's fine, I guess," he grumbled. "I'm still having trouble in class. I don't know what to do."

"Have you been practicing?"

"Every day. You _know_ this."

Masumi did know Naruto trained as much as possible. He dedicated a lot of time he _did_ have to working out and practicing his jutsu. But there were also the moments Naruto found himself incapable of getting anything done because he was so busy pulling pranks. Masumi could say that added to him being behind the other students, but that may be a bit harsh.

"You'll do fine," she responded, hoping she sounded convincing enough. "I believe in you."

There was a moment of silence before Naruto spoke again. "Do you think I'll pass this year?" The question itself _almost_ sounded pitiful. Naruto tried his best to cover his emotions, to not let people see him in his weaker moments. Sadly, it wasn't easy for him. He was a fairly emotional person, so whenever he felt very intensely about something, it displayed easily on his face. Masumi understood that strength was something Naruto really wanted, but he had spent his entire life being beaten down by the village. He wanted their approval, their acceptance. He wanted them to see him as a person, not a freak or an orphan. Naruto wanted them to see him as a strong ninja, someone who's passionate about what he wants. That was why graduating the Academy, becoming Hokage, was so important to him. It'd show his strength and even his growth. Masumi wanted Naruto to feel like he belonged.

"I think you'll get it this time," Masumi replied. "What's the final exam again?"

"Shadow clones." The bitterness in Naruto's voice didn't go unnoticed. "I can't do an actual clone. That's what puts me back every time."

"Have you asked Iruka-sensei for a little outside training?"

"I can't ask him," Naruto whined. "He's already busy. I have to master it on my own."

"You can't do _everything_ on your own."

"That's how it's always been."

The two continued walking in silence. Masumi could feel how stiff Naruto had become. Obviously the turn in conversation left him feeling angered and frustrated. She couldn't blame him, though. Having to train so hard, only to fail in the end – it had to be hard.

"I could always ask my father to help you," Masumi offered. "He's a jōnin."

"Your father?" Naruto exclaimed. "Isn't he the one with the spiky hair?"

". . . .Yes?" Masumi had no idea what her father looked like. Did he have spiky hair? She couldn't say. Do they share any common features? Who knows? When she first went to live with him all those years ago, Masumi's eyesight was at its worse. She could barely make out the general shape of things, everything just blurred together. When her eyesight finally failed not long after she turned nine, the young girl just accepted what life was like for her.

"Eh? Oh! I'm sorry," Naruto exclaimed, quickly trying to cover up his mistake. "I keep forgetting. . . ."

"It's fine." Masumi tried for a smile. "At least you don't focus on it so much like everyone else."

"I could treat you to ramen to make up for it." The exclamation made Masumi chuckle. Ramen was his comfort food, the one thing he'd eat day in and day out without ever getting sick. Masumi would try and convince him to eat healthier, but he refused to give up his beloved ramen. And out of all the places he could get it in the village, Ichiraku's Ramen was his favorite. The owners, father and daughter duo Teuchi and Ayame, did a wonderful job running the little restaurant. Ichiraku's was particularly popular with shinobi, and managed to wring in some civilian customers, as well. Naruto, however, happened to be Teuchi's favorite customer. Naruto went in so often that the owners would have his orders memorized, despite him trying to mix it up every day. The good thing was that Teuchi and Ayame treated him nicely, giving him his food without trouble and going out of their way to talk to him. "I had miso ramen yesterday, and Ayame said that she'd throw together something new for me the next time I went. . . .," he went on.

"Then what're we waiting for?" Masumi giggled. "Let's go."

Even though she couldn't see it, Masumi could only assume a bright smile came across Naruto's face at that. Without a second though, the two hurried to get to Ichiraku's.

* * *

 **(A/N):**

 **Let me know what you guys think of this chapter. I know it took too long to get it up, and I'm sorry about that. School's been a total bitch lately and it's been hard trying to update this chapter while getting a whole bunch of homework done. Whatever the reason, though, just leave constructive criticism where you think it's due.**

 **Nothing in the NARUTO universe belongs to me. All I own are my OCs and the subplots I put in. PM me or leave a review on any OCs/subplots you've got. I'll add them in as soon as I can.**

 **Thanks a bunch.**

 **Vienna Lane**


End file.
